


It's Easy

by Lamentai



Category: Evillious Chronicles
Genre: AU, Gen, Heavily interpertation, Manipulation, unhealthy relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 08:30:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4739681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lamentai/pseuds/Lamentai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's easy to take away the last leg Sickle is standing on.</p><p>In other words, Behemo uses Allen to accomplish his goals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Easy

It's so _easy_ , he thinks.

It's so easy to watch the child fall.

To, little by little, spread the seeds of chaos into his heart.  Of _course_ it's easy. The poor child's been isolated for so many years that he craves affection of any kind.  
  
Levia would probably have an easier time with it. She had always been hailed as the better twin when it came to social endeavors.. but Behemo thinks he's doing just fine.

A little encouragement here. Some easily-faked compassion there.

His reactions are so.. transparent. Easily read by anyone who cares to pay enough attention.  
  
His face falls when he's upset. It turns a nice shade of pink when he's excited or embarrassed. A bright smile comes across his face when he's happy. 

It's all so _basic._

It's all so _primal._

Even if he has the eyes of someone tainted by Malice, Behemo doesn't mind.

 _They're just the same eyes reflected back at him, after all._  
  
For the first time in centuries, Sickle's made a horrible mistake.  
  
For the first time in centuries, Behemo is in the perfect position to destroy him with it.  
  
Though not quite as easily manipulated as those two children, he's still just as easy to figure out.

Just as easy to take away.

That's why he doesn't mind when he takes the child out of the box and brings him to the ground world. He doesn't mind when the child's frightened, and grabs onto him like a lifeline. He doesn't mind when he wipes the blood of the sun god off his face and smiles.

No, he doesn't mind at all.

Those tainted eyes will never bother him, because this is, perhaps, the most easily manipulated tool he has.

"You've done very good," He eases, wiping confused tears from those _disgusting_ eyes. Behemo gently takes the gold knife from shaking hands, slipping the object into his dress pocket as it changes shape once more.

"Let's go, Allen."

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I thought of while eating cereal.. Probably could have been done better, but it's whatever.
> 
> Edit: April 6, 2018.  
> I don't rlly like this anymore but I also regret deleting a lot of bad stories in the past, so I guess I'll leave it here l-lol...


End file.
